


Practice series index list

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, others - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: This is a list with all the stories in the Practice Series so far. I plan to add the summary of each of these in a third colum.If you have any questions about tags/triggers/ratings please contact me;https://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com





	Practice series index list

Johnlock headcanon

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/John

| 

Just a little, naughty, NSFW Johnlock headcanon.  
  
---|---|---  
  
Johnlock headcanon 2

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/John

| 

So I woke up at 2 this Sunday morning and this little thingy came out.Naughty Johnlock.  
  
Johnlock headcanon 3

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/John

| 

Sexytimes! JohnLock!  
  
Sherlock gets laid

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/John

| 

Like it says.. I have laryngitis and couldn't get to sleep so I made up a little story and then I wrote it down.  
  
Na lingo yo pembeni

| 

Marvel, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes

| 

Steve and Bucky have sex (for the first time).  
  
Why don’t you see?

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

Sherlock comes to Greg's flat on a Friday night. Dinner and flowers in hand.  
  
Look No Further

| 

Sherlock BBC, Irene Adler/Molly Hooper

| 

Molly Hooper is a smart but shy girl and being smart and shy in high school can be difficult. Specially when popular girls like Cordelia make your life hell.  
  
Dark Paradise

| 

Supernatural, Dean Winchester/Castiel

| 

Dean is dreaming and it doesn't make sense. Then Castiel shows up and it makes even less sense.  
  
Creepin’In

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

Sherlock wakes up one night by a strange sound and goes to investigate.  
  
Volcano

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Mycroft

| 

Mycroft has doubts and Sherlock wants to help him. Will he be allowed?  
  
On a night like this

| 

Harry Potter, Harry/Draco

| 

Just a little sex scene between Harry and Draco inspired by a fanart I saw.

   
  
Only a glance

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

Greg finds a surveillance cam in his house and comfronts Sherlock with it.  
  
Someone loves us

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg/John

| 

Sherlock peeks in on John having sex with Greg. They find out but before they can even react Sherlock runs.  
  
Baby, take off your cool

| 

Sherlock BBC, Mycroft/John

| 

Mycroft  Holmes agrees to a date with his brother's best friend, John Watson. Why did he think it was a good idea?  
  
Be there to love me

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

Sherlock has a surprise for Greg, to celebrate them being together for 2 years.  
  
To love is to hurt

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

Sherlock is still not sure why Greg isn't leaving. Cause, who would want a....  
  
We’ve got tonight ( who needs tomorrow)

| 

Supernatural, Dean/Sam

| 

After a very long week Dean needs some time to relax. Sam is there to help.  
  
Johncroft ficlet

| 

Sherlock BBC, Mycroft/John

| 

Just a little conversation between Mycroft and John when Sherlock comes back from the dead.  
  
I just love you more

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Mycroft + Greg

| 

Sherlock finds some distraction for himself and his brother in the form of DI. Lestrade.

   
  
Never want to say it’s love

| 

Marvel , Loki/Thor

| 

Loki is acting strange around Thor, more so then usual and Thor wants some answer.  
  
Let’s have another round tonight

| 

Sherlock BBC, Mycroft/Greg

| 

Mycroft finds a very drunk and honest Gregory Lestrade at his door. What to do now? And how will this all turn out the next morning?

   
  
Ficlet

| 

Marvel, The Hobbit

| 

Just came into my head and wanted to write it down. So what do you think? Marvel or The Hobbit? Thranduil and Bard or Tony and Loki?  
  
Sherstrade ficlet. Jealous Much?

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

“Greg. I've told you before, there is nothing between me and John.”

Sherlock's voice was soft but there was an edge to it that Greg didn't like. He knew he was being silly, they'd been together for nearly 3 years now, but that didn't stop his mind for telling him he should worry.  
  
Merthur ficlet

| 

Merlin, Arthur/Merlin

| 

Practice fic with Arthur and Merlin and the line ' “You were never good at goodbyes, anyway”.  
  
Here comes the Captain

| 

Sherlock BBC, John/Greg

| 

Greg didn't expect to find John Watson at his door. He didn't expect himself begging and moaning underneath the man either. But sometimes, things happen.  
  
Destiel ficlet: Dark Paradise 2

| 

Supernatural, Dean/Castiel

| 

This started as another dream fic like Dark Paradise but as I wrote more and more it sort of didn't work so today I decided to stop this story and start a new one. I've always wanted to do a story with Beauty and the Beast elements in it and this ficlet made me realise I can do it. ( I think.)  
  
You’re not the boss of me

| 

Sherlock BBC, Mycroft/John

| 

Mycroft goes Alpha on John and John is not happy at all. Mycroft has his own way of apologising.  
  
Can’t get my mind off you

| 

Harry Potter, Harry/Draco

| 

Draco can't stop thinking about Harry Potter.  
  
JohnCroft ficlet: Dirty talk

| 

Sherlock BBC, John/Mycroft

| 

John doesn't have any problems telling Mycroft what he wants.  
  
Sherstrade ficlet. Holiday season

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

Let's spend the holiday season with Sherlock and Greg.  
  
Sherstrade ficlet: Bedsharing

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

Sherlock wakes up with a hard on and a warm body next to him.  
  
JohnCroft ficlet: Tension

| 

Sherlock BBC, Mycroft/John

| 

Mycroft knows who he wants and isn't afraid to make it known. John isn't so sure... Isn't it always a game with the Holmes Brothers?  
  
Sherstrade teenlock

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

The first time I wrote Sherstrade teenlock.  
  
Sherlock/John/Greg threesome fic

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/John/Greg

| 

Sherlock and John have a question for Greg and Greg can't believe it.  
  
Practice Sherstrade fic

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

This fic was one of the first larger ones I started. It was your typical Sherlock and Greg story before John comes into play. It started as just a page of lines, the dialogue said and then I had to figure out how to write the rest of it. Everything that makes up the story, the background...  
  
Johnlock ficlet: tattoolock

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/John

| 

Sherlock finds out John has a tattoo.

   
  
Marvel ficlet: Tony/Bucky

| 

 Marvel,Tony/Bucky

| 

This can't be happening right now. Like, is this even real? Maybe I'm dreaming again and my brain is just better at being an arsehole. I can't possibly be kissing...

“Tony. Oh god.”

 

Bucky has his dream come true...

   
  
Marvel ficlet: Tony and Bruce

| 

Marvel, Tony/Bruce

| 

Tony tries to work himself to death, Bruce doesn't let him.  
  
Deanstrade ficlet: ask me to stay

| 

Supernatural/Sherlock BBC, Dean winchester/Greg Lestrade

| 

Greg Lestrade met the handsome Dean Winchester a few weeks ago and he's been in a state of constant longing ever since. Now, Dean is standing at his door.  
  
Sherstrade ficlet: taking care

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

Even the most positive and kind people need some looking after.  
  
January. Freak of nature

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock and Molly

| 

Molly is sort of friends with Sherlock Holmes, brilliant and too smart for his own good. One day after school she finds him crying.  
  
February. Catlock

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/John

| 

   
  
January. Kidlock

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock and John

| 

John's mother sits John down for a lesson in life.  
  
Sherstrade ficlet: cuteness

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

Sherlock is glad Greg is back.  
  
Dialogue Sherlock BBC

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock and John

| 

John has conversations with people after Sherlock comes back from the dead.  
  
I don’t deserve you

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

Sherlock goes to Lestrade for some comfort.  
  
JohnStrade ficlet: comfort

| 

Sherlock BBC, John/Greg

| 

Greg has a bad night but at least he isn't alone.  
  
Not normal, but safe

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

Sherlock needs to forget, to slow down. Greg always helps him out. It may not be normal, but it's safe.  
  
Johnstrade ficlet: comfort

| 

Sherlock BBC, John/Greg

| 

Sometimes Greg wakes up, terrified and haunted by all the things he's seen. John is there for him.  
  
Sherstrade ficlet: self- doubt

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

Greg has some concerns, Sherlock has none.  
  
How come the world won’t stop

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/John

| 

After a great tragedy John offers comfort to his partner.  
  
Why’d you lie to me?

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/John

| 

John needs to have a serious talk with Sherlock and make some things clear.  
1) don't run off  
2) don't get yourself killed  
3) i love you, you git  
  
Freak of nature

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock and Molly

| 

Molly is sort of friends with Sherlock Holmes, brilliant and too smart for his own good. One day after school she finds him crying.  
  
Standing here with my soul in my hand

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

Sherlock is broken and sad after the events at the Aquarium and seeks comfort in Greg Lestrade.  
  
Marvel ficlet: Tony and Buckyas teenagers

| 

Marvel, Tony/Bucky

| 

Bucky gets asked out on a date...  
  
JohnCroft ficlet: and there was silence

| 

Sherlock BBC, Mycroft/John

| 

Mycroft and John are just at the start of their relationship and Mycroft still has some things to learn. Lesson 1: you do not ignore John Watson for 4 days and expect everything to be okay.  
  
Paid my dues

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

“Sherlock? Sherlock what's wrong?”

Greg sat down next to him, leaving some space and that's when he noticed Sherlock was shaking.

“Sherlock, what's wrong? You have to talk to me.”

Sherlock looked up, eyes red from crying and Greg frowned, worry entering his body as he looked the younger man over.

“What's going on Sherlock? Why are you crying?”  
  
Overdue goodbye

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

“Oh! That's what this is about? Honestly Victor, like a told you a million times before, I am not sleeping with Lestrade.”  
  
Calendar AU Series: Tattoolock

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/John

| 

Sherlock finds out John has tattoos, of course he has questions.  
  
Calendar AU Series: Balletlock

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/John

| 

“You did ballet? Seriously?”  
  
Sherstrade ficlet: making up

| 

Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/Greg

| 

Even though Sherlock said no, Greg is back, asking for one more chance.


End file.
